


All Work and No Play

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost and Hiccup Haddock one shot. High school 'popular boy and nerd' AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very interesting request that took me out of my usual comfort zone, but it was fun.

“…so what we need to do here is to balance the equation and identify what type of reactions they are. That’s-”

“Boring. Come on, let’s have some fun.”

Hiccup didn’t even have to look up from the chemistry worksheet to feel Jack’s eyes on him, to know that his friend was wearing his ‘patented’ toothy grin, to know he had no intention of working on the homework tonight. Hiccup cleared his throat and tried again.

“How about this one then? Four grams of hydrogen mixed with twenty grams of oxygen gas. All we have to do is find out how many grams of water is produced-” He was once again cut off by a low groan coming from his left. 

“Seriously, it’s a perfect Friday night and you’re keeping me chained to the grindstone.” Jack said, leaning in close to Hiccup and elbowing him in the ribs playfully. “Come on, haven’t you heard that all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy?”

“I wasn’t aware Jack likes referring to himself in third person.” Hiccup said without missing a beat, having had this same conversation throughout the time he knew the laid back kid. There came a shuffling sound, the only warning Hiccup got before Jack latched on to the back of his chair and hauled him away from the table, the air filled with laughter and sounds of protest.

“Come on, man. You’re going to work yourself to death if you keep this up.” Jack said, finally resorting to slinging Hiccup over his shoulder and making his way to the door. 

“No, I’m going to work myself into a good school! Put me down!” 

“No can do, my nerdy friend. It’s my duty as your best friend to get you out every now and then. Now if you don’t stop squirming I’m going to drop you down the stairs.” Jack warned, smiling that Hiccup stilled in his attempt to break free.

“…you wouldn’t.”

“Who knows? Maybe it will knock something out of that smart brain of yours. Then you’ll be just like me.”

“What, a lumbering slacker with bad tastes?” Hiccup said, having resigned to hang from his friends shoulder while looking back at their homework that would more than likely remain incomplete. Jack made an offended sound. 

“Keep it up, freckles. I’ll give you an extra push at the top of the stairs with that attitude.”


End file.
